


iNSTiNCT

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Dominance, Impostor Purple (Among Us), Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacle Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: 《 Un grognement bestiale remonta le long de sa gorge tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses gants blancs qu'il laissa tomber au sol, découvrant des mains aux griffes acérés."A nous deux, Purple, murmura froidement Black en se rapprochant de la trappe." 》[SOON TO BE IN ENGLISH]
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us)
Kudos: 8





	iNSTiNCT

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit fanfiction [+18]  
> Type: BL (bxb)  
> Contents: smut, violence  
> Pairing : Black x Purple  
> The characters belongs to InnerSloth
> 
> Ps : Black est inspiré de mon propre Charactere design qui s'appelle Morphine. Morphine est l'imposteur et médecin du vaisseau. Si vous êtes curieux, j'ai créé ma propre espèce alien (les copycats) avec une histoire autour de Black, c'est ici : https://www.instagram.com/s/aGlnaGxpZ2h0OjE3ODgxNDU1NzA2Nzc3NjI3?igshid=15jo725b6bnvl&story_media_id=2409430737685233729_2728128575
> 
> Bonne lecture ! ☺

Si il y avait une chose sur ce vaisseau que tout le monde redoutait, c'était bien l'humeur massacrante de Black, le médecin de l'équipage.

L'Homme de 1m90 n'était pas connu pour être d'une compagnie des plus agréables mais lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, il valait mieux ne pas se tenir dans la même pièce que ce dernier.

Le medic soupira lourdement en serrant le poing. Quelque chose clochait sur le vaisseau depuis quelques heures et Black savait exactement la raison pour laquelle il se sentait aussi agité. Il reconnaissait les symptômes. Il se sentait fiévreux, salivait excessivement et ne pouvait pas se concentrer plus de dix secondes sans que son corps ne soit prit d'assaut par des soubresauts et une température interne grandissante. Il remerciait d'ailleurs son casque qui ne permettait pas aux autres crewmates de voir son visage mais son langage corporel allait bientôt le trahir.

Impossible de continuer son travail dans ces conditions. Il maudissait cette personne qui risquait de compromettre sa couverture et sans le vouloir, il plaqua son couvert sur la table sous le coup de la frustration et s'attira les regards des autres crewmates.

"Ça va, Black ? S'enquit courageusement Lime."

Black ne fit que hocher la tête lentement avant de se lever et quitter le réfectoire d'un pas pressé. Quel imbécile, pesta le médecin qui se jura de tuer Purple où qu'il puisse bien se cacher.

Sur le chemin de son infirmerie, il croisa White qui se tenait la main devant la porte et ralentit la cadence. Il senti une odeur de sang quelque peu importante émanant de son collègue.

"White ?  
\- Ah, Black. Désolé, en m'occupant du filtre je me suis coupé. Je crois que j'ai besoin de points de sutures."

Black leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa main sans aucune délicatesse et inspecta la plaie qui manifestement avait belle et bien besoin de quatre points de sutures.

"Entres, dit-il en relâchant sa main. Je m'occupe de toi.  
\- Géniale, merci."

En temps normale, Black aurait montré plus d'enthousiasme pour cette blessure. Il était passionné par le fonctionnement du corps humain mais à cet instant, il en était guèrement ravie. White tombait mal et en paierait les frais.

"Ouch ! Fit alors White lorsque Black vint lui désinfecter sa plaie."

Black l'ignora royalement. Il devait se débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible. Il attrapa une aiguille et du file avant de s'apprêter à la tâche en refermant la plaie proprement.

"Tu es sûr que ça va, Black ? Fit alors White un peu mal à l'aise. Tu ne tremble jamais mais là ...  
\- Je ne me sens pas bien."

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux en soit. Mais White insita, ce qui eut don d'agacer un peu plus Black.

"Ecoutes ... Tu fais du bon boulot, Black. T'es vraiment un Doc formidable, je t'assure, t'as toujours réponse à tout mais parfois il faudrait que tu te reposes. Le surmenage c'est pas bon pour la santé. "

Black hocha doucement la tête et coupa le dernier fil avant d'attraper de quoi couvrir la plaie. Satisfait, il se tourna ensuite vers White et l'attrapa brusquement par le col de son habit.

"H-Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je suis ton conseil, fit ce dernier en poussant White hors de l'infirmerie.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Je vais me reposer. Qu'on ne me dérange pas."

Et sur cela, Black appuya sur le bouton qui scella la porte de son infirmerie. Il se tourna alors dans la direction du fond de la pièce et pencha sa tête sur le côté, faisant craquer sinistrement sa nuque. Un grognement bestiale remonta le long de sa gorge tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses gants blancs qu'il laissa tomber au sol, découvrant des mains aux griffes acérés.

"A nous deux, Purple, murmura froidement Black en se rapprochant de la trappe."

...

Black ne pouvait plus contenir sa forme plus longtemps à fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans le conduit d'aération à la recherche de sa cible. L'oxygène remplit d'hormones rendait son corps incontrôlable et dévoilait sa véritable nature progressivement. Deux cornes ayant transperçaient son casque vinrent orner sa tête, dont celle de droite brisée alors que derrière lui, une queue noire épaisse traînait au sol.

Il fit une halte lorsqu'une nouvelle vague odorante beaucoup plus forte cette fois le prit à la gorge et serra les dents, pestant sur son corps qui se montrait malheureusement des plus réceptifs.

"Tu es pathétique, Purple, gronda Black en laissant sa salive s'ecouler le long de ses crocs de façon incontrolable lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la hauteur de sa proie."

La forme blottie aux tréfonds l'aération se mouva un peu, juste assez afin de pouvoir jeter un regard à son homologue avant de laisser sa tête retomber, trop faible.

"Désolé ...  
\- Tu es désolé ... ? Reprit alors Black sur un ton sombre. As-tu la moindre idée du risque auquel tu nous expose ? Regardes toi."

Les paroles de Black étaient méprisantes. Ce dernier se rapprocha et attrapa Purple par la gorge, serrant sa main autour du plus faible en y appuyant sa griffe acérée au niveau de sa jugulaire en guise de menace.

"En plus d'être un piètre imposteur, tu es un faible oméga. Je ferais mieux de te tuer sans attendre mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai besoin de toi."

Purple remua en suffoquant sous la forme imposante de Black qui le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Son corps était si faible, enduit d'une fine couche de sueur et son odeur ... 

Addictive.

"Black s'il te plaît, aide moi ..."

Le médecin releva la visière de son casque et vint grogner au visage de son homologue en faisant claquer ses crocs dégoulinants de salive une fois en guise d'avertissement. Purple en eut un mouvement de recule en détournant son visage, effrayé par ce dernier.

La queue de Black commença alors à se diviser en deux appendices noirâtres qui vinrent ensuite s'enrouler autour des cuisses de Purple et lui firent écarter les jambes aussi loin que cet espace confiné le permettait.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour t'aider. Alors fermes là."

Black relâcha la gorge de son homologue et vint déchirer le vêtement de Purple au niveau de son entrejambe, exposant son intimité au grand jour. Black jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'anatomie de cet oméga. Purple disposait d'un pénis plus petit qu'un alpha et en regardant plus bas, il put remarquer l'amont de liquide qui s'écoulait doucement de son orifice. Black passa sa langue sur ses crocs, il s'imaginait passer cette dernière le long de l'anatomie de son captif et se délecter de ce précieux fluide. Il ne pouvait ignorer son instinct primal bien qu'il soit tenté de le réprimer mais c'était bien plus fort que lui.

"Tu sais qu'on sera lié pendant quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ?"

Purple hocha la tête en remuant avant de lâcher un gémissement pitoyable lorsqu'une tentacule vint effleurer son entrée avant de s'y immiscer à l'intérieur lentement.

"Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai la nausée."

Cracha Black à son visage en attrapant l'intérieur de ses genoux avec ses mains tout en le pénétrant avec deux de ses tentacules. L'omega remua d'inconfort, son souffle haletant d'anticipation. Son corps était si sensible et quémandeur, il fallait que Black le touche.

Lorsque le plus grand senti la cavité anale de Purple se détendre et les phéromones s'intensifier, il ouvrit sa gueule et laissa sa langue étrangement longue s'enrouler autour du pénis de son homologue. Purple se resserra autour des tentacules de l'alpha instinctivement.

"Black ...! Gémit l'imposteur en déposant rapidement sa main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer sa voix."

Quant à Black, il relâcha son membre après quelques seconde et retira la main de Purple de son visage puis vint donner un généreux coup de langue sur les lèvres de son homologue avant d'insinuer sa langue dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Purple avait conscience que Black était entrain de forcer en lui un aphrodisiaque qu'il secrétait dans sa salive afin de le rendre docile mais aussi de favoriser leur accouplement qui risquait quelque peu de lui être désagréable. Les alphas possédaient un pénis long et imposant, doté de piques arrondis le long de la verge qui une fois logé à l'intérieur d'un potentiel mate, doublait de volume afin de rester en place et y déposer la semence.

Lorsque Black se redressa enfin tout en retira ses tentacules, ce dernier vint chuchoter froidement tout en approchant l'extrémité de sa virilité contre l'orifice de son captif.

"À cause de tes foutus phéromones, je suis tellement excité que ça me rend malade. Je vais te baiser tellement fort, t'ouvrir en deux et quand je vais jouir et inonder ton corps de sperme, tu va prier pour que tu n'aies jamais été en chaleur."

Black donna un coup sec de ses hanches et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Purple qui avait presque hurlait en sentant l'imposant membre se loger au plus profond de ses entrailles. Cependant, l'imposteur ne perdit pas de temps et se retira légèrement avant de revenir aussitôt, ses hanches claquant contre les cuisses de son captif qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir en renversant sa tête en arrière à chaque fois que Black le pénétrait.

Purple se sentait remplit, ses cavités anales parfaitement touchées aux bons endroits, élicitant des spasmes de plaisir qui ne laissèrent pas Black indifférent. De par ces spasmes autour de son membre, Black senti la base de son pénis enfler d'excitation et accéléra la cadence, adoptant un rythme bestiale qui en faisait reculer Purple sur le sol.

L'oméga ne pouvait pas entourer les hanches de son homologue convenablement à cause de l'étroitesse de l'endroit alors il plaqua la plante de ses pieds sur le plafond et écarquilla les yeux lorsque sous ce nouvel angle, Black s'enfonça plus profondément en lui et vint le mordre sans ménagement au niveau de son épaule. La morsure violente surpris Purple qui sans le vouloir eut un effet de dilatement au niveau de son orifice et le noeud de Black se retrouva à l'intérieur, nouant les deux amants subitement. Black se mit à trembler en grognant, sans jamais lâcher l'épaule de son amant qui était tétanisé alors qu'il se déversait en lui abondamment. L'oméga pouvait sentir l'épais liquide qui noyait son intimité, la pulsation du membre de Black, chaud et imposant.

Black débloqua ses mâchoires et se redressa légèrement, fixant avec dégoût l'endroit où ils étaient tous deux intimement liés. Purple soupira, enfin apaisé. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à présent si ce n'est que attendre que le noeud ne désenfle.

"Tu ferais bien de ne pas t'imprégner de moi, le prévint Black. Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer notre progéniture si il s'avérait que tes œufs soient fécondés."

Au bout d'une heure, Black tenta de se retirer et lorsqu'il ne rencontra aucune résistance, il fit glisser son pénis hors de son compagnon et fit claquer sa langue sur son palais en y apercevant une bonne quantité de liquide s'y écouler jusqu'au sol.

"Une chance que je n'ai pas à te faire jouir pour que tes chaleurs s'arrêtent. Mon sperme aura suffit à arrêter ton corps à émaner ces foutues phéromones."

Black soupira sombrement et ajouta en lui donnant deux petites gifles sur sa joue afin de l'humilier, prêts à partir.

"Déçois moi encore une fois, et je te ferais regretter d'être encore en vie."


End file.
